The Alchemist's return
by Alejandria
Summary: Several years have passed since Ed and Al left their home. Now all they want is to find a way to return home to see their friends. Upon going to America they find a girl who can help them, but will they take this chance? Or will they decide to stay?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch.1**_

"What a glorious street! What a magnificent store! What wonderful people! What a blessed, glorious, magnificent country!!"

"Yeah—thanks Al." Ed muttered as he watched the people on the street watching his little brother's tirade. "I bet you can't make it any more obvious that we are not from here and that you are off your rocker."

Al stopped and blinked at his older brother. "Whatever do you mean Brother?" 

"Never mind Al, never mind." Ed laughed as he shook his head. "I was just—"

"You two young scallywags seem to be lost! Permit me to show you the way!"

The two brothers stopped and turned to see an old man with pure white hair and brown eyes, shining with amusement, pointing his walking cane at them. "Ah, so great foreigners! So lost you seem to be in our vast and beautiful country."

"How can you tell we're not from here and that we are lost?" Al asked.

"My dear sir! You take me for a common fool!" The old man groaned as he rolled his eyes. "You dress funny, you talk funny and you're running down the street as if the devil himself were after your soul!" He banged his cane on the ground. "I may be older than most, but I am not crazy! Not at all!"

Ed looked at his brother with raised eyebrows then turned back to the old man. "You are right Sir—we are not from around here. In fact, we were just on our way to find a place to stay for the evening."

"Oh my good gentlemen! Look no further for I know of a dwelling in which you may rest your tired, little heads." The man grasped Ed's arm with his free hand and led the brothers down the street. "Do not be frightened of these vile creatures that roam the streets my dear sirs—for I will do all in my power to protect you!"

"Um, okay." Al chuckled nervously.

"Exactly where are you taking us?" Ed asked after a moment of silence.

"To the finest establishment on this side of the Atlantic my dear boy!" The old man let go of Ed's arm and held out his cane.

The two brothers glanced up at a mansion-like white house and their mouths hung open in shock. "Wow—it's huge!" Al whispered

"This is the place in which you may stay!"

Ed turned to the old man. "But this looks like someone's home! We can't just walk into someone's home, uninvited."

"And when has that ever stopped you before Ed?"

"Shut up Al." Ed muttered through clenched teeth.

"Nonsense my boy! For you see—"

Just then the door to the house was flung open and a young woman with long red hair stepped out onto the porch. "Frederick Winston Myers! What do you think you are doing!?" She ran down the walkway and grasped the old man's arm. "The doctors told you to stay in the house, in bed, after that fall of yours!"

Frederick patted the girl's hand. "My dear gentlemen—this is my granddaughter, Christiana. She takes such good care of me! Go ahead boys—ask her!"

Christiana looked over at the two boys. "Grandpa, who are your friends?"

Frederick looked at the brothers and then at Christiana in surprise. "Well you know what? I have no idea."

Christiana rolled her eyes. "You brought these boys here and didn't even bother to get their names?"

"He just brought us here and said we could rest." Al interjected.

"Well he was right, I'll give him that. This is an inn; it's been in my family for generations." She shook her head. "I'm sorry—where are my manners? My name is Christiana Myers, but everyone just calls me Ana. And this crazed fruit-loop is my grandfather, Frederick Myers. He's a little crazy, but there's nothing really wrong with that is there?"

"Um—I guess not." Ed grinned at her. "I am Edward Elric, but you can just call me Ed since everyone else does. And this is my brother—"

"Alphonse Elric at your service madam!" Al shook her hand enthusiastically. "But you may call me Al."

Ana raised an eyebrow. "You know what? You're really weird." She cocked her head to the side and looked at them strangely. "How old are you boys anyway? Never mind, don't answer that if you don't want to. Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." Ana led them into the house.

"You can leave me here gentle lady—I will be fine." Frederick said as they entered the living room. "See there is dear Lady Midway."

"Alright Grandpa, but please don't leave the house again okay? Promise me." 

Frederick held his index and middle finger up. "Scout's honor Ma Cherie!"

Ana shook her head and laughed. "Come on boys."

Ed and Al followed close behind Ana as she made her way up the stairs. "I'm twenty-one and Al is twenty." Ed said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Ana turned to face them.

"When we were outside you asked how old my brother and I were; Al is twenty and I am twenty-one."

"You seem younger than that; maybe about my age."

Ed and Al looked at each other. "And how old are you?" Al asked.

"Eighteen."

The two brothers stared at each other, mouths open in shock. "And here I was thinking that you were our age!" Ed exclaimed. "You act so…so…so grown up."

Ana pushed open a door before she replied, "You can stay in these rooms."

"Rooms? I only see one." Al said as he poked his head into the room. "It's a very nice room though."

"Here, let me show you boys." Ana crossed to the far side of the room and pushed open another door. "Viola!" The brothers looked into another room with awe. "A second room." She walked through the other room and opened the door that led to the hallway.

"Brother this is awesome!" Al exclaimed.

Ana's back stiffened. "I had to grow up very fast. My mother died while giving birth to me and my father and older brother died when I was sixteen. I took over this inn and I took over the responsibility of taking care of my grandfather."

Ed and Al looked at each other, their memories racing through both of their mind; Growing up without their father around, their mother sick, dying, and then dead, finding their father and then losing him when he was killed only several years previous.

"Dinner will be ready at seven o'clock. You don't have to eat what I cook of course, but it will be there. Get yourselves cleaned up okay?" Ana quickly shut the door behind her.

"Why do you think she told us all of that brother? We hardly know her at all." Al whispered.

Ed shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you whispering anyway?"

Al blinked at his brother. "You know what? I don't know."

"And here we have the grand gallery!" The door burst open and Frederick entered the room. "And our guests of honor are already here! Wonderful!"

"Uh, Mr. Myers? What are you doing here?" Ed asked.

Frederick glanced behind him before shutting the door quickly. "Now you to listen to me very carefully," he said in a normal voice. "My granddaughter believes that I am senile and that is the way it has to stay."

"But why?" Al asked, taking a step back.

"Because my Christiana, my dear, sweet little Ana—is special. Her father wanted to place me in an old folk's home, but I knew Ana would be lost without me. Who else would understand her gift?"

"Gift?" The brothers asked at the same time.

"Yes—her gift. Ana's mother had the gift and so did her brother. You boys aren't from here right? And I don't just don't mean from this country—I mean from this world."

"How…how could you possibly know that?" Ed stared at Frederick with wide eyes.

"I have my gifts as well boy." Frederick replied with a shrug. "Now you were wondering why dear Ana told you those things about her family? Maybe it is because she sees in you two what she had with Daniel."

"Who's Daniel?" Al whispered, fearing the answer.

"Daniel was her older brother."

Al looked over at Ed. "We never got to ask her—how did her brother die?"

Frederick hung his head. "That has nothing to do with me. I'm afraid if you really want to know, then you have to ask Ana herself." He cocked his head to the side. "I'd better get going now. Ana's looking for me again. She does take really good care of me." With a smile Frederick left the room.

"Brother—this is beginning to give me the creeps!" Al exclaimed. "How could anybody, especially Mr. Myers, know that we are not from here?"

"Maybe we should talk to Ana first. Hopefully she can make some sense out of all of this." Ed replied.

Just then Al's stomach growled. "Do you mind if we get something to eat first? It's almost seven now."

Ed sighed as he shook his head. "Okay Al—let's go."

Ana stood at the kitchen counter, staring aimlessly out the window. Everything was getting even more complicated as each day passed. Her grandfather didn't realize it, but she had always known that he was not as crazy as he acted. _"Let him believe that I am ignorant of his true mind capacity. It just makes things all the easier."_ She thought to herself. She sighed when the oven beeped. _"And now there are these two brothers who desperately wish to go home even if they don't say it out loud. Reminds me of Daniel. I want to help them, but should I?"_

When the kitchen door burst open Ana turned around quickly to see who it was; nobody ever came in here.

"Oh, sorry!" Al grinned as he picked himself up off of the floor. Ed had already climbed off of his younger brother and stepped away.

"What, in the hell, were you two doing?" Ana asked as she set the hot pan on the stove top. "You nearly gave me a heart attack bursting in here like that!"

"Wrestling." The brothers said at the same time.

"Of course you were." Ana pulled off the oven mitts with a sigh. "Dinner's almost done."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ed asked as he stepped forward. "It's the least we can do."

"I don't make guests help with anything in this house."

"But you see—we feel really bad. You have given Brother and me a place to stay, but we have no way to pay you for your kindness."

"You two are not going to let this go are you?" Ana sighed.

"Nope." The brothers grinned at her, arms crossed.

"Fine. Grab those plates over there," she pointed to the counter next to them, "and put them at the end of the long table in the dining room where the forks and napkins are already set."

The boys turned and their mouths dropped open in shock. "Those are a lot of plates to carry out there."

"Yes, so you had better get started." Ana nodded her head. "Hop to it boys—there are hungry people out there and they get cranky when they don't get their food on time." She watched as Al and Ed left the kitchen, each with an armful of plates. Before the boys could return Ana looked at the turkey that she had taken out of the oven and suddenly it was neatly cut up.

"Okay we're back for more—wow." Al's eyes widened when he saw the turkey. "You cut that up really fast."

"How in the world did you manage that?" Ed asked.

Ana shrugged. "It's called practice. I've cooked for my family since I was eleven years old when my grandmother died. I always used to help her in the kitchen."

"Lots of death." Ed whispered.

"It's life Ed. No matter what you do or what you say there will always be death. People you love will eventually die whether you like it or not. You cannot change anyone's destiny. After all—death is only another path of life we all must take."

Ed and Al looked at each other feeling as if Ana knew what they had tried to do. It also seemed that she regretted something that had happened in her life.

"Is this what you do all day?" Al asked.

"Not all day; it just takes up most of my day. Do you two always ask so many questions?"

"It's the only way to find answers." Ed replied. "Okay—now what?"

"Now you boys get the rest of those plates out there while I start to get the food all set up."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Wow Brother! That sure was some good food!" Al lay sprawled on his bed holding his hands over his stomach. "I feel as if I'm gonna burst if I breath too hard!"

"Yeah Al--I know what you mean." Ed groaned from the floor. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it to my room tonight. I just may camp out on the floor here." He turned his head slightly to look over at the bed. "What time is it anyway?"

"Um--ten-thirty."

Just then there was the sound of something falling outside of Al's room. It was very faint and must have dropped right outside Al's door for both brothers to hear it. Al and Ed jumped up and pressed their ears to the door listening carefully.

"Sweet Mary, mother of our Lord Jesus Christ," someone hissed from the other side.

"Brother--that's Ana!"

"Ssh Al," Ed growled. He pushed open the door so he and Al could peek out into the hallway. Ana had already moved several feet away from the door.

They both quietly left the room, careful to shut the door silently, and followed Ana down the hall. They barely managed to slip into the room Ana had entered as the door slid shut.

Ana had already blown out the candle she had been carrying and she was sitting in the middle of a large star that was drawn on the floor. She spoke quietly, "Please--I desperately need your guidance. I need you here to give me council. I need you to help me understand why. Please Daniel speak to me."

"Daniel," Al and Ed mouthed as they looked at each other. "But isn't that Ana's brother's name? Didn't she say that he was dead," Al asked.

Just then a swirling mist appeared in front of Ana and took on the shape of a young man about Ed's age.

"Christiana. Why have you brought me here?"

"I need your help Daniel. Grandfather brought these two boys to the house and they have great potential, but they are not from this world. They do not realize how much power the actually have here. They do truly want to go home, but they won't say it because they believe it to be impossible."

"Why do you need my council Ana?"

"It's more that I want your opinion. Should I help these brothers? I know I can get them home, but what if something goes wrong? I've done this so many times and I can feel the changes in me every time I come back. What if I get stuck and cannot return? Who will take care of this place? Who will make sure that Grandpa stays out of trouble?"

"Come sister-mine." Daniel's ghostly hand rested just above Ana's right shoulder. "There is no need to worry. You and I have always know that Grandpa isn't as senile as he lets in. He's actually as sane as you and I." He sighed deeply. "I believe that you should help them Christiana. They found their way to you and even though you can't help us--maybe you can help these other siblings."

"Daniel, what's wrong," Ana exclaimed as her brother's ghost winced.

"I have to go now sister-mine. They are calling me back and when they call you, you cannot ignore them. Good-bye sister dear."

"Wait! I need to know something else. How is Father?"

Daniel sighed softly. "Still as angry as ever. He barely speaks to me, but when he does he is careful not to mention you, Mom, or Grandpa."

"Maybe I should try and--"

"No sister-mine! Please do not try to contact Dad. He's still awfully angry about what we tried to do and he's very angry that we kept our gifts a secret from him our whole lives. Dad is especially angry with Grandpa." Daniel's ghost faded slightly. "Sorry sister-mine, but I have to--"

Ana cried out as Daniel disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Damn it! I wasn't through!" She pounded her fist on the ground.

"Whoa," Al whispered. "So--Brother! What are you doing!?"

"Getting some answers from her," Ed exclaimed as he stalked forward.

"Hello Ed, Al," Ana said without looking around. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"You knew we were here the whole time," Ed asked as he motioned to his brother. Al stepped out of his hiding spot and walked forward.

"Yes." Ana stood up and face them. "Now you know why you are here. You are here for me to help you."

"Can I ask you something," Al asked quietly.

"What?" Ana crossed her arms.

"How did your brother and father die?"

Ana sighed deeply. "I was sixteen and my brother was twenty-one. We were trying to got to a world where my mother was still alive. Dad walked in, ruined it, and he and my brother died. Because of that I have this gift where I can travel to different worlds."

"Whoa, whoa…WHOA," Ed exclaimed. "Different worlds?"

"Yes," Ana nodded, "There are other worlds besides our own. My world and yours are like…well they're like the cores. There are many different worlds that extend from our own. For example, there is a world where you, Al, your mother and your father are all well and happy together. There is even a world where you were not able to save Al, Ed."

"This is crazy," Al muttered.

"This is how it is."

"You're saying that you can take us back home? We can actually see Winry? Mustang? Hawkeye," Ed said quietly.

"I could possibly--yes."

"After three years. I wonder how everyone is doing back home?" Al leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Fine--they're fine."

"But how do you know that?" Ed took a step forward.

"As soon as I saw you I could glimpse into your home. I can see the people you called friends; they are all happy. They still wonder what happened to the two of you, but they are happy."

"When can we leave," Al asked.

"As soon as I am ready to go."

"But shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't we go when Al and I are ready," Ed asked.

Ana shook her head. "I know that the two of you are already ready to go back home, but I'm the one who has to prepare everything. If I don't do things exactly right we can all be lost in time."

"On second thought--take your time," Ed muttered.

"I was going to no matter what you said. Now you boys had better go to bed so you can get a good nights sleep."

Ed and Al walked slowly to the door which opened for them to their shock and delight.

"Oh, and boys," Ana said as they turned to face her. "Don't tell my grandpa that I know he's sane okay? Let him be happy in his ignorance."

The door slammed shut as Al and Ed exited the room. "That was crazy Brother! How can this work here?"

"Their rules must be different. Obviously you have to be born here in order to use alchemy. That could explain a lot you know," Ed replied.

"Like why we can't use alchemy here? But she said that we had potential. Does that mean we could learn how to do it as well?"

"You boys talk too freely of this 'alchemy.' People here don't like that kind of talk." Ana said as she joined the brothers. "And here it's just called magic and people are kind of frightened by it."

"Why are they afraid of it," Al asked.

Ana raised an eyebrow questionably. "You've been living here for how many years now and you still haven't figured that out? Little slow on the uptake aren't we?" She opened her hand to reveal a white rose. "People think this is merely a trick, and part of it is. However, there is a lot more magic involved than they know or will ever acknowledge. You have to know how everything in nature relates to each other. Let's face it boys--everything is part of each other."

Al reached forward and touched the rose. "Wow! It's real!"

"Of course it is," Ana said quickly as the rose disappeared and reappeared in her hair. "Now go to bed!"

--------------

--------------

"_Why are you so obsessed with this Christiana? This could have so many bad side effects and you know it."_

"_It is easy for you Daniel. You got to set with her, speak with her--touch her. What did I get? Only pictures of Mom." Ana replied as she stood up and stared at the circle she had just finished._

"_This is crazy. I must be absolutely nuts to go along with this," Daniel muttered._

"_I just want to see her, Dann_y. _I want to speak with her. I just want Mom to hold me at least once."_

"_Christiana…"_

"_Come on Daniel. I know we can make this work."_

"_Okay Ana, let's do this."_

---------

---------

Ana jerked awake, squinting her eyes as the sunlight streamed through the cracks in the blinds. "Why show me this now Daniel? I am going to help them get home, but I need to prepare so nothing goes wrong." She rubbed her hand across her eyes. "I don't need reminding about what happened to us."

"Ana? Ana are you in there?" Ed's voice filtered through the door. "If you can here me--I need to speak with you."

Ana sighed as she stood up. _"Why is he bothering me so early in the morning?"_ She looked at the clock and her mouth dropped open in shock. It was nearly eleven o'clock! How could she had slept so late? Ana opened the door in time to see Ed begin to walk away.

"Oh, so you are there." Ed grinned at her.

"What is it, Ed?" Ana crossed her arms.

"I need to speak with you. Can we talk somewhere nobody will over hear us?"

After a moment of contemplation Ana stepped aside and motioned for Ed to enter her room. "Come on in."

"Wow--you have everything done up good in here."

"Home sweet home. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Ed?"

"Are you absolutely certain that you can get us back home? I mean, I don't want Al's hopes up to only be crushed. And I don't want anything bad to happen to you either."

"Concerned about me?"

Ed looked down at his feet. "I just don't like to see people unhappy."

"My whole life is a mess Edward. There's nothing that could faze me right now."

"So, when do we leave?"

Without answering Ana reached out and gently brushed Ed's forehead with her fingertips. He tried to jerk away, but Ana grasped his arm with her other hand. "Don't move."

"What are you doing," Ed whispered.

"Listening." Ana closed her eyes and sighed. "Good--that's all that I needed.

"What did you do?"

"I've got information on all of your friends." Ana pushed Ed back to the door. "Tell your brother to be ready by ten tonight. That's when we'll be ready to go."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Ch.3

"Are you sure that Ana said ten, Brother? It's almost ten-fifteen," Al sighed as his eyelids drooped.

"She'll be here Al--don't worry." Ed laid across the bed, hands folded beneath his head. "Even if she isn't--well we can wait. It will be weird, after all, seeing everyone after all these years."

"It's only been three years!"

"Three years is a long time Al. When I was gone those two years it was weird seeing everyone again."

Just then the door was flung open and Ana rushed in. She quickly shut the door behind her. "We have to do this quick. Grandpa has found out that I intend to accompany you boys back home and he is trying to stop me."

"You're coming with us," the brothers exclaimed.

"Oh I won't be staying--don't you worry. I just want to see what it is like!" Ana waved her hand and the door shimmered for a brief second. "There--that should hold until we're gone."

"You mean we're actually going," Al whispered.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Yes--now let's go!" She grasped their arms and suddenly they were jerked off of their feet.

When they finally settled, Ed and Al stood blinking in a bright room. They both turned to see a wall of flames shooting towards them. "Aaaaaaaaah!" Before the fire could hit them water shot out and doused the flames.

"Now is that any way to treat old friends," Ana exclaimed.

"Who are you," A man asked quietly.

"MUSTANG," Ed and Al exclaimed.

"Edward? Alphonse?" Mustang looked at them in shock. Hawkeye stood right next to him. "How?"

"Ana helped us come back. She's like Brother--she can use alchemy without a transmutation circle," Al replied quickly.

"You're Ana?"

Ana looked at Mustang. "Yeah--I am." She closed her eyes and groaned. Ana's eyes widened as her hands began to glow. "Wow. There is so much power." As she clenched her hands they stopped glowing. "Well so much for that theory."

"What theory," Ed asked slowly.

"Well when you and your brother came over to my world you lost all your alchemic power, but when I'm here--mine grow. I didn't know if they would stay the same, grow, diminish or all together disappear."

"What!? You brought us back here without knowing if you could get back home," Al exclaimed.

"Why," Ed whispered.

"It was a risk that I was willing to take."

"Christiana."

Ana spun around to see Daniel standing before her. "Daniel?" Before she could ask anything else flames smashed into him. "DAMN IT MUSTANG! THAT IS MY BROTHER--YOU JERK!"

Daniel shook off the flames. "Damn--I may be dead, but that still bloody hurts!"

Ana reached out and gently touched her brother's arm. "Daniel--how?"

"I don't know sister-mine, but I do know that I am still very much dead."

"Would somebody like to explain to me what is going on here," Mustang muttered as he shook his head.

"I…I--" Ana's eyes rolled back in her head. Just before she hit the ground Ed caught her in his arms.

"What's wrong with her," Al asked.

"The poor thing looks exhausted," Hawkeye finally spoke.

"She's used too much energy." Daniel knelt next to Ed and gently touched Ana's hair. "Ana needs some rest. She's never taken more than one person with her to other worlds. I think this may have been a little much for her."

"But she said she had," Ed exclaimed. "I would never have asked Ana if I had known she had never taken more than one person before!"

Daniel shook his head. "Ana wouldn't have listened. She is just like our father, hotheaded." He winced. "I have to go now. Tell Ana good-bye for me. Tell her that I love her very much and I will come to see her again." Daniel silently disappeared in a swirling mist of green.

"This is becoming more interesting by the minute. You know Ed--Winry is in town. Her and her husband…" Hawkeye winced when both brothers turned to her.

"Husband," the brothers exclaimed at the same time.

"When," Ed asked quietly.

"A year ago. It was actually a very beautiful ceremony."

Mustang sighed, "Am I the only one thinking clearly here? That poor girl needs to be placed in a bed so she can comfortably sleep."

"Right." Ed carefully picked Ana up and immediately her arms wrapped around his neck. "Um--where to Mustang?"

"I'll take you," Hawkeye said quietly. It wasn't until then that the brothers looked closely at her and Mustang. The whole time they had been standing really close together.

"Oh my God--you two are married aren't you," Ed asked.

"Ha! About time," Al laughed. "I was wondering when you two would get around to it."

"Take that girl and put her in bed so she can rest or I'm going to fry the both of you," Mustang said quietly, his voice becoming very menacing.

"Going." Al scurried out of the room followed closely by Ed.

"This is going to really surprise everyone," Hawkeye sighed. "I think Rose and Winry are going to take it the hardest. They both missed those boys so much."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Mustang shook his head.

"Yes." Hawkeye kissed him on the cheek before walking towards the door. "I guess I had better show them to their rooms."

x.x…X…x.x

Ana blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the dim light that glowed in the room. _"Where am I?"_ She looked around and then it hit her. She was at the home of Roy Mustang, a friend of Ed's and Al's. She had seen, spoken and touched Daniel. That was the last thing she remembered. "I must have passed out."

Ana stood up and stretched. She felt completely rejuvenated. She glanced out the window and dropped the shades, startled. It was only just beginning to get dark. Normally she would be asleep for days after a jump, but it must have been only a matter of hours.

"This is plain crazy. My powers seem to be growing the longer I am here." Ana leaned against the wall.

There was a soft knock on the door and it was pushed open slightly. "Oh, you're awake!" Hawkeye stood in the doorway. "I was just coming to put some fresh clothes out for you."

"How, er, kind of you." Ana pushed herself off the wall. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Riza Mustang. I just want to thank you for this opportunity. Roy has always wondered what happened to those boys, and so have I."

"It was no problem--really."

"If you would like you could come down and join us for dinner. I'm pretty sure Al and Ed will want to introduce you to everyone."

"Who do you mean by everyone?"

"Well Winry and her husband will be here as well as Rose and Armstrong. They were always closest to the boys." Riza shrugged.

Ana stared at her thoughtfully for a minute. "I'll be down in ten minutes. Is that alright?"

"Of course! Take your time--dinner won't be done for about thirty minutes." Riza turned to leave.

"Riza?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for the clothes."

Riza looked at Ana, startled. "Oh, you're welcome."

As soon as Riza was gone Ana turned to the clothes she had left on the chair. "Let's take a look at the damage."

Some time later Ed and Al sat comfortably in their chairs just enjoying the smell of the home cooked meal. "Wow, sure smells good. Hope it tastes as good." Al rubbed his hands together.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?"

Ed and Al fell out of their seats when they heard Winry's voice. "Oh man. She sounds pissed," Ed moaned.

"When is she never mad at you?" Al rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't leave yourself out of this one Alphonse! She said 'they,' not 'Ed.' So you just wipe that smirk off of your face little brother." Ed glared at Al and Al shrank back.

"Alright! Geez!"

"There you two are! Do you realize how worried I have been and then after three years you come back!?" Winry stood in the doorway, fuming.

"Um, hello?" The two brothers said at the same time.

"Don't you two do that!"

"Why," Ed asked.

"Because it makes me less mad at you. You two come here!" Winry pulled them into a bear hug. "I've missed you two so much!" She pulled away from them. "How did you manage to get back? Riza never told me."

"Uh-hum."

The three friends turned to face the newcomer. "Oh, I'm sorry. Al, Ed--this is my husband, Richard Axel." Winry touched Richard's hand. "Richard, these are my best friends in the world, Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"Ah, the famous Elric brothers." Richard shook each of their hands. "I've heard so much about you. I am curious though--how did you two get back here?"

Al and Ed looked at each other. "Well--um…."

"Am I interrupting something?" Ana stood in the doorway, her red hair glistening in the soft light that filtered through the window. She had on a long, dark blue dress.

"Ana!" Ed jumped up from the couch. "Ana, this is Winry and her husband, Richard. Winry, this is Ana. She's the one who helped Al and me get back."

"You must be very good at alchemy Ana. I want to thank you for bringing the boys back. We really have missed both of them," Winry sighed.

"It was my pleasure." Ana nodded her head. "I really do love to help people."

"How old are you," Richard asked.

Ana looked at him for a moment before answering. "Eighteen."

"We're here! Where are those two boys?"

"Rose," Ed and Al exclaimed.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"Armstrong!" This time Al jumped from his seat. "Mustang didn't tell us you two would be here as well."

"He wanted it to be a surprise." Armstrong's voice rumbled through the house.

Rose looked down at her side and smiled. "And this little tyke is Matthew, my son."

"This is the little baby we knew so many years ago," Al asked as he knelt before the little boy.

"I'm not a baby! I'm almost five years old," Matthew exclaimed.

"And who might this charmingly beautiful young woman be? Edward and Alphonse Elric! Why have you not introduced us," Armstrong exclaimed. "Milady please forgive these boys awful manners! My name is Alexander Louis Armstrong!"

Ana looked at him with an raised eyebrow. "I am Christiana, but my friends just call me Ana."

"You're very pretty," Matthew said quietly.

Before Ana could reply a voice rang out. "Dinner's ready!" Riza entered the living room. "Good--everyone is here. I hope you all are hungry because there's enough food here to feed a small army."

"Aunt Riza!"

"Hey there little man," Riza laughed as she swooped up Matthew off the floor. "How about you sit next to me at dinner? If that is alright with your mother that is."

"Please Mommy?" Matthew looked to Rose with pleading eyes.

Rose threw back her head and laughed. "Go ahead Matthew."

"Yay!"

"Okay, let's go." Riza turned and walked out of the room.

Everyone else followed Riza except for Ed, Al and Ana. Ed looked to Ana and held out his hand. "May I escort you to the table?"

"Oh! Of course." Ana hesitantly took Ed's hand and allowed him to lead her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Ch. 4

"You were very cozy with Ana tonight Brother," Al said quietly.

"So, what of it?" Ed sat on the floor. A small transmutation circle was drawn before him. "What are you trying to say?"

"You like her don't you, Brother?"

"Ana's nice." Ed just shrugged. "I mean she brought us home at long last."

"I know you, Brother. You like her, no wait…I think you love her!"

"NO I DON'T," Edward exclaimed. The brothers sat there quietly for a few minutes. "It would never work out between us Alphonse. We are both from different worlds. Sooner or later Ana will go back and I'll stay here."

Al rolled his eyes. "Come on Brother. Just tell Ana how you feel. If she feels the same way then I'm sure you two will be able to work something out."

"Al--you don't know what you're talking about."

"Damn it Ed! I know exactly what you're thinking. Ana will never be happy if she stays here, away from her family, but you will not be happy if you live there. Then the two of you will resent each other."

Ed looked up at his younger brother. "Damn Al--you're good."

"I think everyone else noticed it too Brother. Winry, Rose and Hawk…Riza mentioned how close you and Ana were. Roy, Richard and Armstrong just watched you very carefully."

Ed shook his head. "It's not that we're just from different worlds…we've only known each other for, like, two days Al. Sure, maybe I like her now, but what happens in five, ten years? What if we truly begin to hate each other? What if we were never meant to be together?"

"This is weird Brother. You're asking me for advise now? Maybe you should go and talk to Mustang or Riza. They could probably help you more."

"Hmm….maybe I'll go talk to Mustang." Ed stood up and stretched slowly.

"You go do that Brother. I am going to lay here and rest of a little while." Al laid back down on the bed and sighed as he closed his eyes. "It's good to be home at last."

Ed shook his head and closed the door softly behind him. He was almost past the living room when he heard Winry's voice.

"That is amazing Ana! How did you ever manage that?"

"It's just something I have been able to do my whole life," Ana replied.

Ed glanced into the room and saw Winry, Rose, Riza and Matthew standing around Ana. All around Ana's feet were beautiful red and white roses.

"He Mom look! Roses! Like your name!" Matthew jumped up and down next to his mother excitedly.

"Yes they are," Rose whispered softly.

Just then a hand rested on Ed's shoulder and he spun around using all his will not to scream out loud. "Mustang! Don't go sneaking up on people like that!"

Mustang raised an eyebrow questionably. "You're one to talk Ed. Why are you spying on the girls? 

"I wasn't! I mean, I didn't mean to. I was looking for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah--I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"What about Ed?"

Ed looked around carefully until his eyes stopped on the girls in the other room. He looked back at Mustang.

"Right." Mustang waved his hand and Ed followed him. Roy quietly opened a door and let Ed in. He quietly shut the door and sat behind his desk. "What is it Ed?"

"How long was it before you knew that you loved Riza?"

Mustang looked at Ed carefully. "Do you want to know how long it was before I realized I loved Riza, or how long it was before I admitted it?"

"Eh, both I guess."

Roy leaned forward, elbows resting on the top of the desk. "It took me years to admit to loving Riza. It was only a matter of a day or two that I realized I loved her."

Ed slouched down in his seat. "That soon huh? Only two days of knowing Riza and you knew that you loved her?" He let his head hang down and began to chuckle.

"What is it Ed?"

"Maybe Al is right. Maybe I should just give this a shot."

"And what would that be Ed?" 

"This thing I'm feeling for Ana. I think that maybe I should tell her."

Roy nodded his head. "Yeah, you love her."

"How is it that both you and Al can tell?"

"It's the way you look and speak to Ana. Every time she looks at you, you get this far-away look in your eyes and you hang on her every word. It's like there is nobody else in the room with you two."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Roy nodded slowly. "My advise is this Edward Elric. Tell Ana now how you feel before it's too late. Tell her before she decides that it is time for her to return home and you completely lose your nerve."

x.x…X…x.x

Ana sat cross-legged on her bed examining her hands. With a flick of her wrist the dress she was wearing changed from black to a pair of her favorite jeans and an emerald green tank top. "Simply amazing." Ana looked up when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"_Now who could that be? Last I saw everyone was asleep."_ Ana thought to herself as she walked to the door. She jumped back, startled, when she opened the door and saw Ed standing there. "Ed, what are you doing up this late?"

Ed shuffled his feet. "I was hoping that you would still be awake so that we could talk about some things."

Ana silently stepped back and opened the door wider so that Ed could enter the room. "What is it Ed?" She shut the door quietly.

"Well…um…when are you leaving? Not that I'm pushing you to leave! It's only that….I can only imagine how much you must be missing your grandfather."

Ana sat down in a chair and sighed. "I don't know when I'll go back Ed. It's kind of nice here. At least here I can actually touch my brother even though he is dead."

Ed reached down and pulled Ana to her feet. He was barely five-foot-three, but at five-one Ana still had to look up to him. "I…I don't want you to leave yet Ana. I thought that I only felt this way because you did what I could not. You brought Al and me back home. But after speaking with Mustang I realize that…"

"That what," Ana asked carefully as she unconsciously held Ed's hands tighter in her own.

"That maybe what I'm feeling for you is love. Maybe I've actually found someone that I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with."

Ana jerked her hands away from Ed's. "No!" She shook her head and took a step back. "I can't."

"Why not Ana? What's wrong?"

"I can't Ed. Everyone around me that I love, dies. My mother, my father, brother and grandmother. It's like everyone I love is taken away from me."

"Your grandfather isn't dead though."

"That is probably only because I've held him at arms length all of these years."

"You can't keep pushing people away Ana. You need someone to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Damn it Ana! Do you know how hard this is for me to admit? I love you!"

Ana wrapped her arms around herself. "We've only known each other two days Edward. How could you possibly know that you love me?"

"It's just something that I know Ana. If you tell me now that you don't feel the same way then I'll leave you alone, but if there is any hope at all--tell me." Ed grasped Ana's arms and she looked up at him.

"Ed I…I…I can't do this."

Ed sighed and let go of her arms. "Okay Ana. I will respect your decision." Ed turned to leave, but stopped when he felt Ana's hand on his arm. He turned to face her.

"What I meant to say is that I couldn't possibly do this without you. Maybe…maybe I should give this a try."

"Ana, you don't have to do this for me. You…"

"Ssh." And kissed Ed gently. "I haven't had someone take care of me since my brother died. I do have my grandfather, but then family is supposed to take care of you right? With someone like you--you don't have to."

"But I choose to." Ed pulled Ana into his arms and kissed her.

------

------

"_Christiana."_

_Ana looked up at her brother. "Yes Daniel? What is it that you want now?"_

"_Now is that any way to treat your brother?"_

"_Sorry Danny--I just have a lot on my mind is all." Ana shook her head._

"_Yeah, I bet." Daniel smirked at his little sister._

"_What is that supposed to mean Danny?"_

"_Nothing Ana. Anyways, I just came here to tell you something. Dad wants to speak with you--with us."_

"_Dad?" Ana looked at her brother startled. "But why? After all this time he wants to talk? Why?"_

"_Because I've realized that by staying angry with you for all these years I have denied all of us peace."_

_Ana turned around slowly to see her father looking at her. His grey eyes were filled with pain. "Dad, I…"_

"_Ssh, Ana. I know why you did what you did. I guess I was just so angry with you and with your brother because you two kept a very big secret from me."_

"_Why now Dad?"_

"_Because you've got someone to take care of you now and I don't want you to forget about us."_

_Ana blushed because she knew that her father knew. "Dad--I don't know what to say."_

"_You don't have to say anything Ana. Just promise me that you will choose one world to live in and no matter which one you choose--have your grandfather there with you. I've been so horrible to him and I don't want him to live not knowing what happened to you."_

"_I promise Daddy. Besides, I could never leave Grandpa to live by himself."_

"_That's my girl. Now you take care of that boy okay? He seems like a good young man."_

"_Yeah and you tell him that if he does anything to hurt my little sister I will find him and hurt him. I may be dead, but I can still manage that." Daniel grinned at her._

"_Don't worry Danny--I'll tell him." Ana grinned right back at him._

"_Love you lil' sis."_

"_Love you sweetheart."_

"_I love you Daniel--Daddy."_

_------_

_------_

Ed lay in bed holding Ana in his arms. Every now and then she'd twitch and whisper her brother's name, but other than that she was sound asleep. He couldn't believe that Ana actually felt the same way about him that he felt about her.

"_Till the time comes."_ Ed thought to himself. Ana had refused last night to talk about the fact that they would have to pick a world to live in.

"Good morning Ed."

Ed smiled. "Good morning Ana. Did you sleep well? Pleasant dreams?"

"Yes, pleasant dreams," Ana whispered. "Better than I have had for a very long time now."

"We need to talk Ana."

"About what?"

"What world we are going to live in. We need to choose."

Ana sighed and pulled away from Ed. "Can we talk about this later please? Right now all I want to do is take a shower."

"Alright Ana--I'll be back later." Ed quietly left the room.

x.x…X…x.x

"Ed you didn't," Winry exclaimed.

Ed just smirked and continued eating. "Well I don't see how it is any of your business Winry, but yes."

"Ha! I was right," Al laughed. "So, have you two decided where you are going to stay?"

"No." Ed shook his head. "I tried to speak with her this morning about that, but she completely dodged the question."

Just then Rose burst into the room. "She's gone! Ana's gone!"

"What," Ed exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat.

"I went to check on her and the room was empty. There was this large transmutation circle on the floor, and this was on the bed." She held out a piece of paper. "It's for you Edward."

Ed snatched the letter and began to read.

Dearest Ed,

I am sorry to leave you like this, but I feared that if I told you I was going back you would want to come with me. I don't know if I would have the strength right now to get the both of us back to my world and then back here again. I have to take care of a few things. I don't know how long it will take, but I will be back. Please--wait for me Edward.

Your's always,

Ana

"When do you think she'll come back," Al asked.

"If she comes back," Richard said. "Ouch, Winry! What was that for?"

"Shut up Richard. Just shut up okay?"

"Don't you worry Ed. Ana will be back. She even said so in her letter," Riza said quietly.

"Yeah, she'll definitely be back," Mustang muttered.

"But how do we know if that's really true?" Ed let the letter fall to the floor.

"A woman would never write that she'll be back and then not come back. It's the way Ana wrote the letter Ed. She asked you to wait for her--she means to come back." Riza carefully picked up the letter and handed it back to Ed.

"I hope you're right." Ed clutched the letter tightly in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Ch.5

Ana blinked as her eyes adjusted to the new light. She was back in her room in her world. _"Wow, that was something else."_ She thought to herself. _"I hope Grandfather is okay. I wonder where he's hiding?"_

Ana carefully opened her door and glanced down the hallway. Everything was quiet in the house. It seemed as if all the tenants were out. "Good--better for me to arrive when nobody is around. That way there are no questions asked."

"Ana?"

She turned carefully to face her grandfather. "Hello Grandpa."

"My girl!" Frederick ran up and pulled Ana into his arms. "I thought I would never see you again. I'm glad you're back."

Ana chuckled. "Not acting insane Grandpa? How unlike you." She pulled away from him. "I am not staying long. I just came back to set a few things in order and then I am going back."

"Ana…"

"Listen to me, Grandpa. I love Ed and I told him I would be back. I can't break the promise that I made to him."

Frederick smiled. "How like your mother you are. She always spoke to me frankly as well and always got her way." He gently brushed a strand of hair out of Ana's face. "How are we going to explain your disappearance once again?"

"You do not have to worry about that Grandpa. You're coming with me as well. I made a promise to have you with me. I can't imagine living without you. You have always been there for me."

"Ana--who did you promise?"

"My father."

"How…when?"

"When I was back in Ed's world. I don't know how, but Danny is able to take solid form there."

"He's…alive?"

"Oh no--Danny's very much dead still. It's just something about that place that gives him the ability."

"But how does your father figure into this?"

"In a dream. Danny was there and then so was my father. He apologized for being so angry for so long at all of us. He gave me his blessing to be with Ed. Father also asked me to have you with me no matter where we decided to live. I was going to anyway."

Frederick chuckled softly. "He never could tell me anything himself. His messages usually came through you, your brother or your mother. I could never understand why."

"I do." Ana walked away from her grandfather slowly. "I'm going to try and find someone who will run this place as well as we have. We can't just let it go to the dumps. Too many people depend on it."

x.x…X…x.x

"He's been like that ever since Ana left," Al muttered as Rose came into the room. "I hope she comes back soon or Ed will never come out of this stupor."

Rose shook her head as Matthew tugged on her skirt. "Not now Matthew."

"But Mommy--I'm bored."

"Go play outside in the backyard. Don't go far okay?"

With a sigh Matthew let go of his mother's skirts and walked out of the room. "Nobody ever wants to play with me." He went through the back door and fell to the ground. Slowly he began to pick shapes out of the sky. "There's a puppy dog, a cat--"

"And a car and a flower--" Winry knelt down next to the little boy. "What are you doing out here all by yourself Matthew? Where is your mother?"

"In the house with Al and Ed."

"Ah, so how is Ed?"

Matthew sat up almost falling over again. "He's just sitting there watching from the window. He didn't look up when we came in. Is there something wrong with Momma's friend?"

Winry stood up and glanced over her shoulder. "Richard would you look after Matthew please? I need to talk to Edward." Without waiting for an answer she entered the house. Mustang and Riza were standing in the doorway watching as Al and Rose tried to get Ed to talk. "What are you two doing?"

"Seeing if Edward is going to respond," Mustang muttered. "That boy needs to realize that when you love somebody you need to trust them when they say that they will be back."

"Leave it Mustang," Riza sighed. "It's obviously the fist time Edward has every truly been in love with someone."

"I think that Mustang is right. Edward really does need to grow up." Winry stalked into the room and Al and Rose backed away from Ed. "Edward Elric you had better answer me now!" She knelt down in front of him. "Damn it Ed--answer me!"

Ed continued to look out the window. When Winry put her face in Ed's, he moved so he could still see out the window.

"This is for your own good Ed." Winry arched back her hand and let it swing forward. SMACK! Edward's head rocked to the side as a red handprint formed on his cheek.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"I needed to get your attention Edward."

"But did you have to do it like that?" Ed rubbed his cheek and winced. "That really hurt."

Winry stood up and crossed her arms. "Tell me what's wrong Edward. I come back here to find you the way I left you two days ago? You need to keep going on with your life."

"But she's gone…"

"OH GET OVER IT EDWARD," Al yelled in frustration. "Ana said she would be back. Didn't she keep her promises before this? She probably has a lot to take care of before she can return. It's only been two days."

"Yeah, give the girl some time Edward." Mustang finally entered the room. "Now how about you and I go for a little walk? We need to talk." He grasped Ed's arm and led him out of the room.

"Excellent job Winry. Nobody else has been able to get Ed to talk. I hope you girls are hungry. I made so much food the other day that I still have so much leftovers," Riza looked around. "Is Matthew hungry?"

"Probably--he's always eating now," Rose relied.

"I'll go get him." Al left the girls to be by themselves.

"Well all the boys are gone let's get down to business." Riza pulled the other two closer and lowered her voice. "We are going to plan the biggest and best wedding for Edward and Ana."

"Wedding? What wedding," Rose asked.

"Since when are they getting married?" Winry raised an eyebrow. "Why wasn't I even informed of this?"

"Because Ed and Ana don't know this is happening just yet. I know that it will though. So, we're going to get a head start."

Winry and Rose grinned. "Okay--let's get it going."

Ed walked with his head hung down. "I'm sorry."

Mustang glanced over at him. "For what Edward?"

"For acting like this. I've been nothing but melancholy lately. I should have…"

"Have what?"

"I don't know! Gone about my life? Believed in Ana when she said that she would be back. Why couldn't I just go on living?"

Mustang chuckled. "You have grown up haven't you little man?" He cocked his head to the side when Ed didn't answer. "What? No retort? No screaming fit because I joked about you being short?"

"I have better things to say."

"Like?"

Ed grinned and turned to face him. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M AS SMALL AS AN ANT THAT NOT EVEN AN MAGNIFYING GLASSS CAN SEE! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM NORMAL! YOU TALL PEOPLE ARE THE ONES WHO ARE DIFFERENT!"

"Oh, good one." Mustang sighed. "Seriously Edward--you have grown up a lot. I guess the other side of the gate did you some good after all."

"I can't wait for Ana to get back."

"Yeah and she'd better get back soon before Riza goes too far."

"What are you talking about?"

"Of course you wouldn't know. All Riza has been able to talk about is you and Ana. I think she hears wedding bells in your future. It wouldn't surprise me at all if she and the girls are plotting something at this very moment."

"Wedding bells?" Ed's eyes grew wide. "But I'm not ready to--at least I don't think I am ready to marry."

Mustang nodded his head. "Well you should try telling that to Riza."

x.x…X…x.x

Matthew sat under a tree watching the house. _"Why doesn't anybody want to play?"_ He thought to himself. He jumped when a hand lightly touched his shoulder. "Ana!" Matthew jumped to his feet and threw his arms around her neck. "Everybody's been so worried. Mom and Aunt Riza and Aunt Winry have been hiding in one of the rooms and Ed has been quiet! Al says it's because you left."

Ana sighed as she lifted Matthew onto her hip. "I said I would be back and my promises are always kept."

"Well that is good. Who is he?" Matthew nodded.

Ana smiled. "That is my grandfather. Grandpa--this is Rose's son, Matthew."

"Well hello there my good chap! The name's Frederick Myers, but you may call me Fred if you wish."

Matthew giggled, "You're funny."

"Yes--I have been told that on occasion. So, where are those two young scallywags?"

"Is everyone inside Matthew?"

Matthew nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" He squirmed in Ana's arms until she let him down. "Come with me Ana! They will be happy to see you!"

Ana allowed Matthew to pull her along behind him. Her grandfather trailed behind with the few bags they had arrived with. "Maybe you should tell them first that I am back Matthew. I don't want to give them a--"

"Ana," Ed asked quietly from the doorway.

Matthew let go of Ana's hand and hid behind her next to Frederick. "Ana's back Ed! Now you can be happy again!"

"Hello Ed," Ana said quietly.

"You're back."

"I said I would be didn't I?"

Ed jumped down the steps and pulled Ana into his arms. He buried his face into her hair. "I missed you."

"And I missed you."

Ed pulled back and played with Ana's hair. "I see you brought your grandfather."

"Of course she did! Ana wouldn't just leave me there! Now why don't you kiss Ana already? We've made all these plans to live here and you haven't kissed her yet? Shows how much you care!"

"Grandpa--"

"No, he's right." Ed pulled Ana closer. "I do owe you a kiss." He cupped Ana's face in his hands and kissed her softly.


End file.
